


The Lonely Island

by TKMCG1991



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKMCG1991/pseuds/TKMCG1991
Summary: Thanks for reading. Sorry for my bad English. 🙏🏻❤️





	The Lonely Island

Matteo was leaning against the school yards wall, looking at the sky, when he felt a hand touching his cheek. He turned around, surprised.

David was there, next to him. The same David who broke his heart a few days ago, for no reason, without any explanation.

\- You had an eyelash. You can make a wish...

David was smiling and joking, but Matteo didn't want to smile, he couldn't. So he left. He heard David calling his name, but he ignored him, it was too painful for him at the moment. So he ran, and went to lock himself in the toilet.

His head was spinning, his ears were whistling, the tears were flowing, so he took a deep breath, and opened his backpack to pulled out a joint from an inside pocket.

**_"If we don’t talk to each other, we’ll turn into lonely little islands, that only take drugs and are constantly high. You need to talk. Or you’ll get lonely. And other things will turn into your friends."_ **

Matteo will talk. One day, but not today. Today he decided to spend his time with his only true friend, the one who only understand him, the weed!

Matteo will talk one day.

One day...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for my bad English. 🙏🏻❤️


End file.
